


El valor de Stiles Stilinski

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: Después de la muerte de Donovan Scott poco a poco va alejando a Stiles de su manada, exiliándolo, pero sin tener el valor de confrontarlo y decirle.Stiles lidia con muchas cosas, entonces sin quererlo se le declara a Derek en una fiesta que Erica da en el loft. Este lo rechaza y empuja a Stiles a una soledad terrible, alejado de quienes consideraba sus amigos y rechazado cruelmente por el hombre que ama, Stiles está por rendirse hasta que una chica nueva llega a Beacon Hills y le dará una amistad ciega y le enseñará lo bello de estar vivo, entonces es cuando Derek y Scott sabrán y enfrentarán lo que hicieron.





	1. Stiles.

Estaba pasando de nuevo, Stiles lo sabía muy adentro de su corazón, la manada de Scott había tenido reunión y nadie le había avisado. Mirándolos desde el restaurante de hamburguesas, Stiles los observó bajar de diferentes autos, y charlar entre ellos mientras reían de alguna tontería. El sentía que poco a poco sus lazos con la manada McCall ya no eran los mismos y estaban rompiéndose. Pero nadie, nadie le preguntaba qué había sucedido en esa fatídica noche donde Donovan murió, solo lo exiliaban creyendo saberlo todo. Y dolía, mierda que lo hacía, rompía algo al punto de volverlo irreparable cuando a quien consideraba su hermano y sus “mejores amigos” lo echaban sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y bajó la cara con tristeza, sintiendo que los sollozos pugnaban por salir de pecho, pero él era Stiles y no lloraría, al menos no en público.  
Cuando se hundía en su tristeza le llegó un mensaje de Erika, habría una fiesta en el Loft de Derek y lo estaba invitando pues él era su Batman y no sería divertido sin él.  
Componiendo su semblante, Stiles tiró los restos de su comida y se enderezo, dirigiéndose al Loft. Quizá una noche con algunos camaradas ayudaría.  
Claro que no ayudó, él estaba maldecido pues esa fiesta se volvió una locura de música y risas, desinhibición y alcohol, quizá fue eso que llenó de valor al pecoso humano quien tomando un trago de alguna bebida que no conocía y lo encaminó a donde estaba Derek Hale, el dueño de sus fantasías y suspiros.  
-Hey, Derek. Linda fiesta –sonrió achispado por la bebida.  
-Gracias, pero es cosa de Erika y Boyd la secundó, sabes cómo es ella y lo mucho que le gustan las fiestas.  
Stiles sonrió felizmente al verlo rodar los ojos, pero sonreír ligeramente.  
-Y bueno ¿Querías algo? Mira que si quieres más alcohol ya no te daré, estás medio ebrio.  
-Nah, no quiero más bebidas. Quiero decirte algo… es un secreto –Stiles rió infantil. -Y bien… ¿Qué secreto es ese? –el lobo lo miró con curiosidad.  
Stiles tomó valor, y sujetando la fuerte mano ajena le sonrió tímido.  
-Derek… me gustas. No… estoy profundamente enamorado de ti. –Soltó antes de perder el valor.  
Derek lo miró largamente, poniendo nervioso al pecoso quien lo soltó.  
—No digas cosas tan desagradables. Yo estoy con Braeden y no me gustan los hombres, y aunque lo hicieran tú serías el último a quien elegiría. –Derek se alejó al oler la honda tristeza, vergüenza y dolor que salían a raudales del joven.  
Stiles se secó la dolorosa lágrima que salió ante las duras palabras del Alfa Hale y mientras este se alejaba, algo en Stiles se rompió.  
Sorbiendo débilmente se encaminó a una feliz Erika y le dijo que se iba, le deseo unas felices vacaciones y se marchó.  
Y por 3 largos meses nadie supo nada de Stiles Stilinski, su habitación estaba bien, el Sheriff de forma grosera respondió a Derek y a Scott en diferentes tiempos, pero con la misma ira, que se había ido a Polonia de vacaciones, que necesitaba un descanso y que cuando volviera no los quería cerca de su hijo, que eran una decepción y ojalá el mundo les pateara el culo. Noah les cerró la puerta en la cara, cosa que no detuvo a los integrantes de las distintas manadas, pero cuando quisieron regresar había ceniza de montaña por toda la propiedad y había también un poderoso anillo de acónito alrededor de la casa.  
Stiles lo había hecho a lo grande, no quería ni creía que los lobos lo buscarían ¿para qué? El ya no servía para nada.  
3 meses después Stiles volvió, cambiado, triste y silencioso. Con una pulsera de acónito en su muñeca y serbal rodeando su casa, nadie podía acercarse a él.  
Y cuando ya languidecía de tristeza llegó alguien a darle valor y cariño y mostrar al mundo lo valioso que era Stiles


	2. Una tormenta de paz llamada Kriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, lamento la larga ausencia pero con mi trabajo, familia y esta época decembrina acercarme a mi laptop era casi una misión imposible.  
> Pero volvemos con todo.

Fue durante el mes de diciembre que el profesor de la primera clase anunció la llegada de una nueva estudiante que venía de intercambio desde Brasil.  
El profesor hizo una seña hacia la puerta y entró una chica de cabello negro, intensos ojos verdes y piel clara. Era alta, y se veía bastante esbelta, Lo que llamó la atención era su atuendo, jeans negros, una blusa de color verde militar, chaqueta de piel negra y unas botas altas de tipo militar. Tenía una cara angelical, pero con sus ropas parecía en verdad agresiva y sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron.

-Mi nombre es Kriska Bartholy, tengo 17 años, y si alguno de ustedes, tarados, me pregunta "¿te gusta la samba? ¿bailas en el carnaval?" Les juro les arranco la garganta con los dientes.

Todos la miraron atemorizados, incluso el profesor pues no parecía bromear. Stiles por otro lado, le sonrió divertido, una sonrisa sincera que no había aparecido en tanto tiempo.  
El profesor la miró y tenso le sonrió.

 

-Bien, Bartholy, te sentarás al lado de Stilinski, alza la mano, muchacho.

Scott no vio eso con buenos ojos, pero Stiles ajeno a quien había llamado hermano levantó la mano sin vacilaciones. Kriska le sonrió suavemente y se dirigió a su lugar, algo llamó la atención de todos, no hizo un solo ruido mientras caminaba, parecía levitar sobre el suelo, Stiles la observó hasta que se sentó.

-Hey... tu nombre es como el mío. Único. –Stiles susurró para que el maestro no le llamara la atención.

\- ¿Si? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Miecyzlaw Stilinski, pero como es impronunciable todos me llaman Stiles.

-Vaya, Miecyzlaw, pues tu nombre me gusta, es especial, diferente y único como su portador. –Kriska ronroneo suave el nombre sin vacilar.

\- ¡Vaya! Lo pronunciaste correcto a la primera, debes tener superpoderes mentales

La joven rió suavemente ante la cara azorada de esos ojos de Bambi.

-Nah –sacudió la mano- Si algo es especial, debes hacerlo más especial dándole su verdadero valor.

Stiles se sonrojó tenuemente, pero sonrió ante la sinceridad de la chica.   
Scott frunció más el ceño y miró a Malia y a Lydia quienes parpadeaban incrédulas.

El día se fue, fluyendo como el aceite y se notaba que Stiles y Kriska se habían unido en el día.

Caminaban al Jeep del castaño, charlando de cosas varias y se sonreían amistosos.

-Bueno Miecyzlaw, tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué usas una pulsera de acónito en tu muñeca? ¿Hay hombres lobos aquí?

El joven de lunares palideció visiblemente y rió tenso.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Kriska? No existen los hombres lobo.

-No insultes mi inteligencia, Miecyzlaw, se reconocer el acónito, huele bastante pero no me afecta así que debe ser para alejar pulgosos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién eres? –asustado Stiles retrocedió-

-Antes de que vayas gritando y me arrojes flechas ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? Contestaré tus preguntas en privado. –con la cabeza señaló a las manadas que se acercaban.

Stiles, queriendo evitar el drama le señaló el auto a la joven azabache y esta subió de un brinco. El camino fue callado, pero Stiles se sentía relajado, Kriska parecía simpática y, además, era sincera.

Llegando a la residencia Stilinski Stiles bajó y permitió que Kriska entrara, dándole el permiso para que cruzara la barrera. La joven le hizo una inclinación, juntando las manos en una señal de respeto y entró.

-Bien –apenas atravesaron la puerta Stiles estalló en preguntas,

-Calma, Bambi o vas a explotar. La razón de que yo sepa de los lobos es por esto. –quitándose la ropa cambió a una enorme pantera negra y los inmensos ojos verdes miraron a Stiles quien boqueó unos segundos antes de chillar de felicidad.

\- ¡Eso es asombroso! Es como ¡Wow! –Stiles miraba a la pantera con respeto, admiración y ternura. Fácil el animal medía 1.80 de altura y superando los 2 metros de largo. Era un ser formidable, y, aun así, el joven la acarició del cuello con suavidad, sacando suaves ronroneos del animal. –Puedes cambiar ahora, Kriska, cerraré los ojos.

La pantera bufó divertida y tomó su forma humana, vistiéndose.

-Listo. Miecyzlaw. Gracias. Por tu cara no hay lobos puros en las manadas que residen aquí ¿Me equivoco?

-No lo sé, Kriska. No pertenezco a ninguna, fui echado y la verdad...

La joven lo abrazó, el cuerpo ajeno temblaba de tristeza y ella lo condujo a la sala.

-Háblame, Stiles. ¿Por qué?

Stiles sollozó y entre lamentos le contó lo que pasó esa horrible noche, como fue echado sin ser escuchado y como Derek le humilló cuando le dijo amarlo.  
La pantera escuchó todo en silencio, sin dejar de frotar la espalda ajena hasta que Bambi sacó todo.

-Bien, pues ahora yo seré tu manada, te acepto en la mía. Somos solos tú y yo. Pero hey, es mejor que estar solos. Le mostraremos a esos sarnosos lo que vale un Miecyzlaw y se arrepentirán de no haberte dado tu lugar.

Stiles sonrió y luego de 3 largos meses se quitó la pulsera, dejando salir su suave aroma, aroma que goteaba esperanza.

\- ¿Kris? ¿Dónde están tus padres, tu familia?

Kriska suspiró suavemente, sonriendo con tristeza.

-Fueron cazados hace unos meses, unos cazadores furtivos los cazaron en su forma animal y fueron despellejados para crear abrigos. Maté a los intrusos, pero eso no me devolvió lo mío. No somos animales de manadas, pero si gustamos de cuando en cuando tener afecto. Luego de darle el entierro digno a los míos, salí del Amazonas que tenía muchos recuerdos, tomé un boleto de avión, con solo una mochila, una laptop y un celular, 4 millones de dólares en mi cuenta, luego en Los Ángeles compré un boleto de bus hasta su línea final que fue este lugar y aquí me quedé.

\- ¿Cómo te inscribiste a nuestra escuela? ¿Dónde vives?

-Ah, sencillo, nada que el dinero no resuelva, por el otro lado. No tengo donde vivir, podría comprar algo, pero ¿qué? En un tronco escondí mis cosas...

\- ¡Ya se! Vive conmigo y mi padre. Nunca está así que puedes usar el cuarto de invitados, y la zona del bosque para que corras en tu forma animal.

Kriska sonrió animada.

-De acuerdo. ¡Bien, hagámoslo!

Stiles acompañó a la joven por sus cosas y le sonrió con alegría cuando la vio correr hacia él y darle un suave beso en la mejilla, antes de frotar su cabeza por todo el cuello ajeno.

-Hey... ¡Para! –riéndose Stiles la abrazó- Ya me marcaste, soy tuyo, gatita celosa.

Kriska se echó a reír sin darse cuenta que dos pares de ojos, unos azules y otros rojos la veían con odio y con anhelo al joven que sonreía en los brazos de esa tormenta de ferocidad y cariño.

La pantera le prometió a la diosa Sekhmet que sanaría al joven, y jamás dejaría a nadie lastimarlo de nuevo. Le pidió fuerzas y su guía para sostener a quien empezaba a adorar como a un hermano.  
Ella le daría un valor excepcional a Stiles Stilinski.   
Kriska lo juró en silencio.


	3. Lazos rotos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que desordenado está puede ordenarse   
> Y lo que está roto puede repararse si el corazón sabe como perdonar

Esa noche en su semi transformación los lobos de ambas manadas se unieron en un aullido que hizo eco en sus almas, su lazo más importante, la luz que los guiaba en sus noches más oscuras acababa de ser roto.   
Pues, mientras Kriska le daba su manada Stiles acababa de romper su nexo con las manadas McCall y Hale causando un grave sentimiento de soledad y abandono a sus integrantes que aullaron y se retorcieron de dolor mientras Stiles se volvía miembro de la manada Bartholy.

Luego de ese evento tan doloroso para todos duraron días sin poder asistir a clases y cuando regresaron una punzada de dolor los atravesó, Stiles estaba sentado con Kriska en clases y olía a ella, sin rastro de ninguna manada.  
Scott tomó el valor necesario y seguido del resto se encaminó a Stiles quien reía y jugueteaba con Kriska.

-Stiles... -Scott musitó suave y carraspeó molesto por su susurro- ¿Stiles? –llamó más fuerte y sintió frío cuando esos ojos color whisky lo miraron con indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué? –farfulló- 

-Quería... Queríamos hablar contigo... -murmuró, aunque sus ojos miraban incómodos y molestos a Kriska quien parecía divertida con todo, suavemente pasó su nariz por el cuello de Stiles en una clara muestra de consuelo felino y ronroneó suavemente, pero fue suficiente para Scott quien vio rojo y alzó ferozmente a Stiles arropándolo en su pecho.

\- ¡NO LO TOQUES! –gruñó enseñándole los colmillos ferozmente- 

Stiles parpadeó confundido y se separó bruscamente como si el cuerpo de Scott lo quemara.

-No, tu no me toques. ¿Ahora quieres hablar, McCall? ¿En serio? –Stiles siseo y Kriska en sincronía mostró sus ojos verdes, pero con la pupila convertida en una línea gatuna. –Me ignoraste por meses, dejaste que muriera de pena, echándome de la manada sin consideración, jamás me dejaste hablar, creíste saberlo todo sobre la muerte de Donovan, pero ¡Estabas mal! Cuando me fui a Polonia creí que solo vendría a morir, pero resulta que conocí a Kris, ella me regresó la esperanza, ella me escuchó, ella me dio lo que tú y Derek me negaron ¡Confianza y fe! Así que no vengas a actuar como el amigo preocupado, ese papel no te queda ¡NUNCA MAS! -varios vidrios empezaron a quebrarse en el aula y Kriska con suavidad abrazó a Stiles.

-Miecyzlaw, basta. Te estás alterando y harás que todo el edificio estalle, calma. Shhh, yo estoy aquí. –la felina miró asesina a Scott. –Basta, McCall, alteras a Stiles y el aún no aprende a dominar su chispa y créeme, si te llega a dar sentirás que la muerte será un alivio. 

Acunando al joven Bambi, Kriska se lo llevó del aula donde solo los lobos quedaban.   
Stiles iba con la cara roja pero sus mejillas húmedas de rabia.

-Aún me duele, Kris. Me duele...

Kriska lo miró con pena.

-Claro que duele, acabas de romper la conexión con tu manada, dolerá como el infierno y un poco más, pero estarás bien. Ya lo verás, mi Miecyzlaw es fuerte y valiente y esos pendejos entenderán lo que se perdieron al hacerte esto. Lo sé, lo juro por mis dioses. 

Stiles y la joven felina se dirigieron con dos aliados inesperados: Peter y Deaton.

Ambos se habían unido a ellos luego de que Peter se enterara de lo que su sobrino y Scott le habían hecho.

Flash Back

-Hey, mocoso. –Peter había interceptado a Stiles dos días después de su integración a la manada Bartholy.

-Peter, hola. –con una frialdad aplastante Stiles lo miró, sacando una mirada perpleja en el mayor de los Hale pues el castaño olía a minino y algo en el olía a magia y parecía fluctuar dentro de él.

-Mira, no es asunto mío lo que hayas hecho, ni la razón por la que rompiste tus vínculos con las manadas, pero... ¿Por qué hueles a gato? No a gato como tal si no a un viejo olor que no había olido en año, una pantera.

Stiles sonrió y miró sobre el hombro de Peter y este se volvió, su mirada se topó con la elegante figura de Kriska que, como su contraparte felina, caminaba con sigilo.

-Hey, Bambi. Conseguí esas papas rizadas que querías y... ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace cerca de mi Miecyzlaw? –Kriska hizo brillar sus ojos gatunos y le enseñó los colmillos- Aléjate de él, perro. Él es ahora parte de la manada Bartholy

Peter sonrió divertido

-Nadie te lo iba a quitar, gatita. 

Kriska le siseo y bufó ofendida.

\- ¿Entonces? 

-Mira, minina, el vínculo mágico entre Stiles y ambas manadas se ha roto quiero saber el porqué, Stiles no es de abandonar, menos cuando su mejor amigo y amor imposible son a quienes abandona. ¿Qué pasó?

Stiles sintió un nudo de angustia en su pecho y miró a la felina con dolor.

-Busquemos un lugar donde hablar, perro. Las paredes escuchan.

-Bien, gatita, Alan Deaton es un buen lugar, solía ser el emisario de mi hermana y conoce sobre estas cosas.

Cuando llegaron donde Alan y fueron mirados con toda atención, Stiles soltó todo, lo que pasó con Donovan, la fiesta donde se confesó, quien y lo que había hecho Kriska por él y sobre todo su condición de Chispa y ahora emisario de la manada Bartholy.

Alan y Peter estaban pasmados pero furiosos. ¿Cómo ese par de pendejos habían apartado a tan valiosa persona por prejuicios y tonterías? Pues bien, a la mierda con ellos.

Ambos les demostraron lealtad, Deaton le dijo a Stiles que le enseñaría a usar su magia y Peter le protegería. Ambos les hicieron el juramento de ser parte de la manada Bartholy Kriska les sonrió relajada y se convirtió en la enorme pantera desatando raudales de preguntas que solo irían afianzando esa amistad.  
Stiles dejaba de estar solo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Stiles entró apagado a la veterinaria de Deaton, seguido por la joven felina y se toparon con algo que ambos no querían ver. Los integrantes de las manadas Hale-McCall y a sus líderes quienes miraron con sorpresa a Stiles. Este les miró con dureza y miró a Kriska quien estaba a la defensiva.  
Fue un coro de horror, ojos ámbar, azul y rojo brillaron con rencor y los ojos de Stiles brillaron de un intenso color morado y los de Kriska en un brillante verde. Ambos defendiendo su pequeña manada.

-Creo que es suficiente, apaguen esos ojos, ahora. –Deaton tronó.

Todos lo miraron y con desgano volvieron a sus ojos humanos mientras Kriska y Stiles se miraron e hicieron lo mismo.  
Derek quería brincarle al cuello a la chica, pues abrazaba tiernamente a Stiles a su costado y este la miraba con cariño. Sentía a su lobo aullar de furia y celos, el humano era SUYO ¿Cómo se atrevía esa felina vulgar a tocarlo?  
Como si sintiera la mirada, Kris volteó a ver a Derek y le sonrió arrogante antes de lamer suavemente la mejilla de Stiles y ronronear cariñosa, sacando una sonrisa dulce a Bambi y una sonrisa socarrona a Deaton.  
Nuevamente los ojos de todos se tiñeron de rojo y ámbar, ahora los ojos de Derek habían dejado su azul para volver a ser de un sangriento rojo. Kriska deseosa de más acción frotó su cara contra el cuello lleno de lunares de su Miecyzlaw y dejó su aroma cubrirlo.  
Derek vio rojo y estalló

\- ¡ES SUFICIENTE, FELINA ESTUPIDA! –jaló a Stiles a sus brazos con celos- ¡ES MÍO! ¡DEJA DE MARCARLO, ¡DEJA DE LLAMARLO TUYO, ¡EL LE PERTENECE AL ALFA DE BEACON HILLS DEREK HALE, Y ESE SOY YO!

Stiles estaba sonrojado pues estaba fuertemente apretado al pecho de Derek y el lobo del mismo le ronroneaba al sentirlo en su cuerpo, feliz de oler a Stiles, feliz de haberse deshecho del olor de aquella que su contraparte humana había "escogido".  
Ah, el lobo quería aullar de felicidad y revolcarse en el aroma de su pareja de vida, su alma gemela. Olía a libros, café, pan de mantequilla y a hogar. Era en definitiva el olor de su Miecyzlaw.

Kriska sonrió burlona a Peter y este a su vez se encogió de hombros.

-Pues, ¿no lo rechazaste por la humana esta.... Braeden? 

Derek palideció y le gruñó ferozmente, mientras apretaba más a Stiles.

\- ¡No siento nada por esa zorra! Stiles.... ¡No, Miecyzlaw es mi todo, mi alma gemela, mi mate! 

En ese momento el castaño palideció de sorpresa y alzó sus expresivos ojos castaños empezando a liberar esa magia que latía en él, esa magia que hacía de su persona único, magia que envolvió a Derek.

\- ¿Qué soy tu qué? Derek, me mentiste, me rompiste el corazón, rompí el vínculo con ambas manadas porque... tú, porque ustedes no fueron sinceros conmigo, porque Scott me echó creyendo saberlo todo y jamás me dejó hablar... Tú me hiciste sentir poca cosa y ahora... ¡Ahora dices que soy tu alma gemela! ¿Tú soulmate? Son increíbles, me hicieron tanto daño... me dejaron solo... -los ojos de Stiles empezaron a llenarse de un brillante color morado y Derek aulló de dolor, sentía en su ser el dolor de su pareja, Stiles sintió entonces el dolor de Derek y horrorizado al verlo sangrar por la boca se apartó y su magia se detuvo en seco.  
Kriska no parecía sorprendida, ni Deaton o Peter. Ambos parecían saber de qué iba todo.

-Derek.... ¡Oh dios mío, Derek! –Stiles se arrodilló y lo abrazó, sintiendo al lobo lloriquear por el rechazo de su pareja. El lobo aparecía y desaparecía en la piel del humano. retorciendo a Derek en fuertes punzadas de dolor.

-Mi Derek... -lloriqueó alarmado Stiles.

-Miecyzlaw, calma. ¿Vas a perdonar a Hale? –Kriska preguntó- ¿Estás dispuesto a darle esa oportunidad a tu soulmate? Si es así, si estás seguro... debes perdonarlo y debes aceptarlo. Deben hablar, debes saber que, aunque seas de mi manada, tu eres el emisario de los Hale, y que tu destino está entrelazado al de Derek Hale para siempre. 

Stiles sorbió, miró a su hermana pantera y bajó la cara.

-Si... si lo perdonaré, no puedo perderlo ¡Lo amo! –masculló-

-En ese caso –Deaton que había mantenido a los lobos calmados habló- Es hora de hacer las cosas bien, hablar, perdonar y... darle el verdadero poder a su alfa, Scott... Este ya está cambiando y volviendo a Derek, pero necesitas ser tú quien se lo de. Date cuenta de que tú no eres un alfa, pero Derek si, ahora que ustedes vagan sin un vínculo son más peligrosos y en su próxima luna llena morirán porque no está su ancla.  
Dicho esto, debemos darnos prisa...

Derek, quien miraba con dolor a Stiles le sonrió con amargura.

-Yo... Lo haré. Lo haré Derek porque te amo... te amo, sobre todo.

-Yo mataré a Braeden para lavar mi falta, mataré al mundo entero... Miecyzlaw por ti haré todo....

Stiles sonrió débilmente y asintió.

-Te perdono, Der...

Deaton y Kriska asintieron. 

-Empecemos con esto.

 

 

***************  
***************

Hola, lamento la ausencia y lo corto del cap, pero he tenido unos problemas de índole personal.   
De igual forma espero disfruten el capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios.  
También, anuncio que empezaré a publicar una novela con Patrick Jane de The Mentalist y una OFC   
No será muy larga y espero les guste.

Sin nada más que decirles les mando un abrazo caótico y un beso lunar


End file.
